Beneath the suns light
by 101stardreamer
Summary: Makoto's clan is backed into a corner. With the Oda about to attack a marriage alliance is the only option. Can this kind girl soften Motonari Mori's cold heart? Will she succeed in saving her clan? And if Mori worships the sun...WHY DOES HE WEAR GREEN!
1. Chapter 1

101stardreamer: This is a story I've wanted to write for a long time and if its successful make a series!

Oichi: Who are you…? Do you know who I am…?

101stardreamer: Yes Oichi…so would you stop trying to strangle me?

Oichi: 101stardreamer owns nothing but her character and clan-

101stardreamer: Hey that's my line! Don't you float away from me Oichi!

**Beneath the suns light**

**Hopeless promises **

By: Angelina Taylor

I'll burn the stars,  
>I'll bring life to our souls<p>

I promise you,  
>I'll drag back the past,<br>Twist it, change it,  
>Take the right road<p>

Shatter the pain

Face the impossible, and make it  
>Turn into hope<p>

For your heart shines in my life,  
>Passions burn alive,<br>But drown as a wasted dream

Your eyes speak silent words,  
>Telling me of the purest heart,<br>Which loves without a care

Fearlessly,  
>Shamelessly,<br>Hopelessly...

"Makoto do you understand the task you have been given?"

Makoto's heart clenched at her fathers tone. From her bowed position she only saw the wooden floor of her family's castle but she thanked kami it also made the nobles surrounding her and her parents unable to see her terror. She knew what that the tone her father used meant.

This was not a decision for her to make; indeed the question in it's self was a demand for which she was expected to act on with no questions and carryout without failure or emotion for herself. It was after all necessary for the survival of the Tsuki{Moon} Clan and everyone who lived in the land her family controlled. Her clan had been backed into a corner the treat of attack from Nabunaga Oda was imminent as he conquered the surrounding lands around the Tsuki Clan. Their only options were to wait for their inevitable defeat or ally their self's with and equally or more powerful lord through marriage. Obviously the entire clan had chosen the second course of action and as the head of the clans daughter and only one of his daughters of marrying age Makoto's fate was sealed.

For nearly two months Makoto had waited along with her mother as possible marriage arrangements came and went. On one of the most recent occasions an arranged marriage to Akechi Mitsuhide on of Nobunaga's vassals had even been considered! Upon hearing the news Makoto had gone into a temporary state of shock. Stories and rumors that he is more interested in taking away people's lives than serving Oda Nobunaga, pursuing political goals or dominating over Japan are frequent. Other talk about his personality is that he kills with pleasure and for the sake of it. Even more terrifying was the fact that her mothers desperate begging and her fathers enraged protests had barely ended the arrangement. To be more accurate it was the untimely betrayal of Nabunaga who attacked his own sister Oichi's husband Nagamasa that saved her! However the decision had been made and she would soon be traveling to the land of her intended to live for several days until the final arrangements of the marriage were complete and then…they would marry.

"Y-yes father I completely understand what both you and the clan expect of me and will try to the best of my ability to not fail you!" She was relived that her voice had only wavered once when she first spoke.

The last thing she needed was to appear weak the result would be an increased number of insecurities among her father's vassals and other members of her family as well as her father Lord Katoro's wrath for which he was notoriously famous for. In states of rage her father had been known to do and say anything and though he had never meant any intended harm to her or her younger siblings she had seen flashes of the legendary rage that had earned him the respect and fear of surrounding lords. From what she'd seen it was best to try and avoid anything that her father hated, a lesson almost everyone in the castle including guests had learned to a queue.

"Don't try do!" Her father's voice growled harshly. Makoto's frame shook in fear and sorrow. She held her parents; especially her fathers praise above all others. His praises she treasured his disappointment she bore like scars.

"Dear please…" Makoto instantly relaxed as her mothers soft soothing and gentle voice instantly soothed the tension in the room.

"Our daughter has always been no trouble to either of us. She studies diligently and excels above all the other girls her age. If she has captured the attention of a lord should we not commend our sincere and honest girl?" Makoto smiled with joy as murmurs of agreement filled the room from the vassals and when her father replied her heart nearly burst with happiness.

"Of course she is my eldest after all! Makoto-,"Taking the hint Makoto say up her crossed hands sliding onto her lap and met the dark brown eyes of her father.

She would never forget her father as she saw him then. He wore a large blue hori with a red dragon design and stood straight and proud. Though he had grown a bit fat due to a spine injury when she was small his immense height helped to make him seem like a large immoveable force in her eyes. His darkly tanned face was framed by a brown beard that brought out his firm face features making her father despite his size pleasantly handsome.

Her mother Kioko on the other hand was small and wore a many layered red and white kimono with a golden fish design on the top layer. Unlike her father her mother was pale but held a rosy hue tan that made many noble lady's jealous. Her face was pleasant with a perfect nose and pale blue eyes making it apparent one of her ancestors was a foreigner. Her sleek, silky black hair was put up in a messy bun that still somehow looked regal. She sometimes swore her mother could make rags look like silk a trait that under no circumstances had been passed to her.

Makoto was tall and thin though quite not as thin as her mother. Despite her large and expensive wardrobe she preferred to ware her small plane pale blue kimono a visiting merchant had brought to the castle on her last birthday all the people in his village had pitched in to buy. While other nobles might be insulted at the gift Makoto had been so honored she promptly thanked the man and left the feast to change in to it. Her silky black hair that she kept pulled back by a simple blue silk bow was in her opinion to silky, since it never seemed to stay put was also her bangs were cut at an even length shorter than the rest of her hair. Her lips were full and as she heard the people around the castle whisper; her only real attractive trait besides her mothers blue eyes. (Me: In case you haven't notice Makoto thinks little to nothing about herself as a person and thinks more of her mind than looks.) All in all Makoto shared more of a resemblance to her mother dead brother who had died two years before I was born in battle.

"Can you do this task?" His eyes wandered to the unraveled scroll from her husband to be in front of him.

"I will not fail you father…or the clan!" I said with a confidence that both surprised and scared me.

"Good! An escort will take you to his castle in the morning. You may return to your room!" He said the serious business expression returning to his face.

I stood up and slowly began to walk out before I remembered a very important detail my father had forgot to mention.

"Father?"

"Yes?" He looked up from the scroll his expression was one of obvious annoyance.

"Who is my fiancé?" Instantly my father seemed nervous and shot quick glances at her mother. Her mother returned her fathers gazed her expression both confused and suspicious. With a sigh of defeat Makoto's father met her gaze and answered

"Motonari Mori of Chuugoku."

"Wha!" Makoto watched in shock as her father fled the room, her mother at his heels squealing in rage.

Normally the sight would have caused her to faint from shock or fall over laughing but all she could think about was that tonight was her last night in the castle.

That night Makoto couldn't sleep her father had arranged a banquet informing her that obviously the arrangement had been negotiated ahead of time a thought that both made sense and hurt her deeply so as she often had as a small child she wondered the halls of the castle one last time. It was her only way to vent out how she felt besides practicing with her fans. (Me: Fan dancing people! If you haven't watched memoirs of a geisha…do!)

"How could you do this?" Makoto heard her mother's voice yell across the hall. Makoto tip-toed quietly toward the voices in mild shock. Her mother never yelled…ever!

"Settle down it's not that bad!" She stopped in front of the room and despite her better judgment leaned forward and pressed her ear against the wall.

"Not that bad! You've give our daughter to a monster almost as bad as the first!" Her mother's voice was nearly impossible to understand through her sob's.

"Silence women! Lord Motonari is not near as bad as Mitsuhide and as far as I'm concerned it's the lesser of two evils!" Makoto froze as what her father had yelled repeated it's self in her head.

'It's the lesser of two evils! Please tell me he doesn't mean what I think he means!'

For a while no-one spoke. The two people in the room as anxious for the next word as the unnoticed person outside. Finally her mother spoke.

"I hear he's arrogant, egoistic, and cruel, he makes no alliances and bows to none but a god called the Great Sun…is it true?" Makoto's heart nearly stopped.

'Cruel…Great Sun?' He confusion and dread grew.

"Yes-,"Her heart nearly stopped and her father continued, "But he's a talented strategist and tactician and his army is strong! Ready to fight on land and sea in an instant if he asks!"

"But his people are driven by fear, not loyalty to him! What if they rebel our daughter could be hurt or killed!" Makoto didn't hear the last part she was focused on the first.

'How could a person live like that? The minute you fail everyone would leave your side so why?' She leaned foreword interested in hearing more.

"He rules in Chuugoku, in the "sunny" part of Sanyo at the Inland Sea shore and owns the castle of Takamatsu. By allying our self with him we're protecting our western borders from attack and giving our self a greater advantage against the Oda!"

"So what does he get in return Katoro?"

"Young men as troops, supplies, and the perfect wife to keep up the castle." Makoto's father chuckled.

"How can you laugh about this?" Her mother screamed.

"Because I she'll change him like she changed us!"

'Changed them?' She wondered.

"I loved you long before you gave birth to Makoto." Her eyes widened her fathers voice was low but she'd heard it; never in her sixteen years had her father said such thing.

"Katoro!" Her mother whispered her voice shrill.

The creaking of wood told Makoto her father was leaving the room in a silent panic she tip-toe/ran around a corner. The sound of the door sliding open told her she was in the clear. She peered around the corner to see her father looking into the room his back was thankfully to her to she was able listen to what he said.

"When you first came here," He reached into the room his had from the wrist up couldn't be seen but when her mothers hands appeared on his wrist she realized he was caressing her cheek, "I cared nothing for you but you kept on loving me until you earned my respect and though I didn't realize it my love. It wasn't until she was born I knew…I knew couldn't let either of you go!"

With that he turned and walked down the hall and even though it would let them know she was there… she wanted to see his face. She watched him leave until she could see him no more and her mom saw her.

"Makoto what are you doing!"

"Looking for the kitchen?"

"What did you hear?" Her mother sighed.

"Everything…I'm sorry mother." She looked at the ground ashamed of her conduct.

"No I'm sorry you had a right to know just…promise me some thing."

"Yes?" She gasped as her mother embraced her tightly.

"No matter what happens you'll try to love him because no matter how strong they may seem every man needs his wife's love because being alone and lonely are to things no person should be."

"Alright…mother I'll try!" Makoto's voice wavered as she told her mom the lie she wanted to hear.

"I know you will; now its best if you get some sleep theirs a long journey ahead of you to Chuugoku tomorrow!" Her mother turned to leave but Makoto stopped her.

"Mother," Her mom turned, "I won't fail!" With a new found sense of determination she walked back to her room.

No! She wouldn't come home because if she failed there was no doubt in her mind no matter what course she took. There would be no home for her to return to because whether she accepted it or not the fate of everyone and everything she loved was in her hands now. Also despite the promise to her mother there was another reason she'd love Motonari because even though she'd had the love of her parents, she was lonely to.


	2. Chapter 2

Shingen: Stardreamer what is the meaning for this ridiculously late chapter!

101stardreamer: I'm so sorry Lord Shingen I moved to a totally different state and have little or no access to a computer until now since my grandmother gave me her old laptop but still if I hadn't been so lazy this chapter would have been produced soooo much sooner! I humbly beg everyone's forgiveness!

Shingen: Unacceptable now take your punishment like a warrior STARDREAMER!

101stardreamer: Wait sto- (K. by the legendary Shingen punch)

Shingen: There now stand up and announce the disclaimer Stardreamer! (I'm out soo obviously…I CANT DO IT -_-*!)…Stardreamer?

Sasuke: I think she's out my lord so I'll handle this myself on her behalf.

Shingen: Very well Sasuke proceed.

Sasuke: Stardreamer does not own Sengoku Basara or any of its characters. She does however own Makoto, her clan, Old Lady Yuki, and any other character introduced that you don't recognize from the anime, manga, or game.

**Beneath the suns light **

**Chapter 2: The disastrous meeting of Motonari Mori**

The worst sin toward our fellow creatures is not to hate them,  
>but to be indifferent to them:<br>that's the essence of inhumanity.  
>- George Bernard Shaw<p>

Makoto sighed and peered through the flaps of the carriage. Outside the forest thatbordered the small dirt road slowly passed by and a Mori Soldier keeping his horse at a trot directly beside the carriage occasionally blocked her view. Finding nothing outside had changed since they had turned onto the road earlier that evening Makoto was forced to once again turn her eyes to the small yet extravagant area within the carriage. The floor was covered with a padded green silk cover for comfort, the frame and flaps were made of fine rich reddish brown wood with detailed designs painted on. In a corner her attendant for the journey Old Lady Yuki slept fitfully with her back to the rear frame. Her expensive kimono and thick of facial makeup covered literally any distinguishing feature the women had. However Makoto was full aware of the stern cold dark grey eyes hidden beneath the thick layers of eye makeup and the equally stone cold heart within. Old Lady Yuki was vastly known as been one of the most fiercely traditional and disagreeable ladies in all of the land and without a doubt the women live up to her title and then some. Before even leaving the castle Makoto had received a though rough lecture about what and who she 'would' be as the wife of the Mori Lord under Lady Yuki's care.

First she was to never meet the gaze of her husband, or any other high ranking Lord who may visit the castle, directly but keep her eyes and head submissively down unless given permission by her husband to do so. To meet a Lords eye directly was after all a rude and disrespectful move for any one to make especially a lady. But to your husband?

Second she was to never question her husband or his wishes only that she should, only when given permission to speak or asked a question of course, ask when and what she was to do. But how does one attain permission without a question to receive it?

Third she was to discard her mother's family's reputation for siring daughters and give Lord Motonari a proper heir, a son, when the time came. An heir! Makoto had blushed darkly at as she remembered Lady Yuki's statement, or rather the insinuation in the statement. However her thoughts quickly turned to much darker matters.

'A son .Can I give him a son?' She nervously stared ahead of her; her eyes glazed over with memories of the past.

Her mother, Lady Kioko, had never been able to give her father a son. Their five daughters were evidence enough to her mother's efforts to sire an heir to the Tsuki clan. A testament in most eyes of her mothers failure to accomplish her duties as a wife. However for the world it was her father's current legitimate heir, Makoto's half brother, who signified her mother's failure. Of course as a child no-one had thought or had enough foolish courage to say anything to Makoto or her sisters on the matter of their very presence on this earth being considered by society an inconvenience. Indeed it would be long after her brother was born when her father second wife fell ill she would learn of her fathers second wife's very existence and only after her soul departed to the relm of the kami a week or so later understand what it mean's for a women if her husband had another wife or wives. She would never forget what was said about her sisters, her and mother at the funeral. How many people had scowled down on them as they stood trembling and terrified clutching the fabric their mother's kimono around her knees. What people had whispered and said in voices far from discreet about her mother shaming the clan with her presence there and how if there had ever been a true wife to their father Lord Katoro it was the superior women who had given them all an heir. And she would never, never forget how later that night after tucking them into bed and assuming they were all asleep her mother had gone into the other room slide the shoji door shut and wept.

'Ugh! Makoto Tsuki what are you doing thinking on this so much? This arrangement…what good will thinking of the past do for you? Oh what if…oh kami this is really happening isn't it!' At that moment the fate awaiting the young princess in Chugoku was clear to her, or at least as clearly vague as it was to any person. She would wed a shadow in a sense. A man she knew nothing of besides what she'd overheard her parents say the night before a stranger. A stranger who would-

'Oh Kami!' Her breathe caught.

This faceless stranger would be the man she shared her bed with. The man who was to-she couldn't think past that her mind whirling and a queasy feeling settling in her stomach.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." She softly whispered the words over and over again like a mantra and a prayer until finally she could take it no more and she opened her mouth to call for the one person who had always been able to sooth her fears. The call for her mother died on her lips a second before it left her mouth. Replaced not a moment later by a muffled sob. Her mother wasn't there and there was no use in calling out for her.

'Mother I'm scared!' Wrapping her arms around her small form she took tense gasping breathes and tried desperately to keep herself from going hysterical.

"So it's finally occurred to you has it?" Makoto jerked her head up as the unmistakably ancient voice of Lady Yuki reached her ears. Lady Yuki's position against the rear frame on the carriage and her stature remained both remained the same as they had as she slept the only difference being her awaked state. But as always no emotion was revealed in her face only a mask of make up about as useful as a blank kabuki mask in distinguishing what the older woman was feeling if anything at all however her gaze was entirely different. Old Lady Yuki's cold grey eyes met Makoto's frantic blue and in that moment Makoto knew the older was sizing her up. For what she had no clue but there was no mistaking that kind of gaze… she'd seen it enough in her life to know.

"Well has it?" Lady Yuki's voice raised making her question more of a demand but just as before her stature was emotionless. The air suddenly felt as if it had rushed out of Makoto's lungs and though she tried to put force behind her answer the words left her throat a broken whimper of a whisper.

"Y-yes!"

"Damned fools the lot of them!" The words left Lady Yuki's mouth in an abrupt and angry hiss followed by a string of emotional statements that left Makoto gasping like a fish out of water in shock.

"She's ready, she's ready her parents say-she says-they all say! Fools the lot of you! You're not ready! We'd be better off laying a wounded bird in front of a starving cat! You're not ready and neither would any young girl be in your position!" After she was done Lady Yuki heaved a sigh and once again met Makoto's eyes.

"I won't lie to you princess your in a very grave situation here and it doesn't help that most of the girls your age are already married and have a secure position by now. You my dear have neither of these and even if you achieve the first the second will be a terrible hurdle for you and I fear the problems that will come from it." Makoto knew these things more than anyone she'd watched other girls her age marry years ago and give birth to their own children but as the years went on and the number of single girls grew smaller and smaller Makoto had soon found herself the only single girl her age she knew. This had of course made Makoto the precipitant of unwanted attention recording her marital status and until three months ago, when her father finally started searching for a suitable marriage arrangement, members of the Tsuki clan she was sure expected her to be a wallflower. But in truth she herself had started to suspect she would as well and had often wondered why she hadn't been married years ago.

"I'm afraid I won't be near as soft on you as your original nurse might have been bu-"

"I never had a nurse."

"Pardon? My mother refused for me to be raised with a nurse she raised me on her own and I never needed or wanted a nurse as I got older." Lady Yuki groaned.

"Well get used to it you'll be married to a daimyo and as his wife you'll have many servants and I can guarantee you their will be no shortage of hidden eyes and ears… but I swear to you for as long as I serve you princess I will do everything in my power to keep you where your family needs you. In Lord Motonari's good graces. All you need do for me in return is to listen and obey for I can't tell you anything but the truth now and that is from the moment you step out of this carriage you will become a pawn on a shoji board for whoever will wish to use you. Now tell me will you accept my help?" Makoto needed no time to think the decision over.

"Yes!"

"Princess Makoto, Lady Yuki?" The deep voice of a soldier outside stopped any further conversation between the two women. Makoto turned to face the direction the voice came from and responded instantly.

"Yes?"

"We've arrived at the castle milady and should arrive at our destination soon."

"I see. Oh thank you very much!"

"Y-your welcome milady!"

Makoto sighed and turned around to find Lady Yuki giving her a pleased look.

"What?"

"You socialize well…that's good it's a rare gift among our class to be able to talk to others outside our own circles. It will serve you well, you will find, in attaining allies you'll see soon what I mean. Now go and take a look outside quickly so you won't gape at everything when we arrive!" Blushing hotly Makoto turned once again to the carriage flap and attentively lifted it up on the side and got her first real view of the place that would be her home. The instant her eyes met the place that would be her home from that day on her breath caught.

Chugoku was nothing like anything she'd ever seen. In front of her a extremely large town spread over like a blanket at the bottom of the hill the procession slowly made its way down. Why this town alone was three times the size of the town before her father's castle she was certain and if possible even busier! A glance to the right revealed a large port with dozens of ships coming in and out she also notice many more ships being built in a dockyard!

"What is this place called?" She glanced up at the soldier on horseback as she asked and watched him jump a bit in surprise before glancing toward her. After several seconds of patiently waiting as the soldier gaped like a fish out of water she received her response.

"It-Itsukushima is what it's called milady."

Itsukushima even the name was impressive! After several more seconds of staring at the town in wonder she move her gaze farther and froze. If the town of Itsukushima had caused her to falter the castle stopped her cold. She could never imagine a more beautiful structure. From what she could see the castle was built from the edge of the beach out into the shallow water of the sea. A large temple arch stood over the bridge to the castle in front of a red front gate. Behind it the large castle stood larger than life. Turning once again to the soldier on a horse she asked the question she couldn't quite believe.

"Is that the castle?"

"Yes Itsukushima castle madam." Back in professional mode the soldier merely answered Makoto's question without a single glance however the Tsuki clan princess was much to enthralled in her surroundings to notice.

"Alright princess. Come back inside." With one last glance outside Makoto moved the carriage flap back in place and turned ounce again to Lady Yuki in a pout.

"My name isn't princess it's Makoto, Lady Yuki!" Lady Yuki who had once again retained her emotionless personality merely reached for an expensively decorated wooden makeup box and placed it on her lap only then did she reply however her tone remained firm and businesslike.

"Very well Lady Makoto you will be in private if you wish. Who am I to deny the wish of my lady? However there is one condition only to this agreement."

"Yes?"

"Remain in here until we reach the castle and remember the three steps I told you so that you may make a grand impression on your husband when you meet."

Many agonizingly slow minutes later after a quick switch to a lift-able carriage so that they might make it over the beach and up the steps. Makoto found herself quite alone in the small carriage space seconds away from meeting the Mori Lord with a throbbing head from Lady Yuki's 'delicate' styling of her hair. The only thing keeping her calm was the constant swish and swoof of Lady Yuki's skirts as she walked beside the carriage as the heavy thumps of the soldiers carrying the carriages shoes. Suddenly a swift cry of halt stopped the procession. The sound of her breathing and the thump of the carriage as it was set down on wood filled her ears. Then the unmistakable sound of Lady Yuki's skirts and a soft pat on the shoji door signaled her entrance. With a deep calming breath Makoto delicately stepped out of the carriage into her new life. Or at least that's what should have happened because at that very moment Makoto's foot caught on the front of her kimono and she found herself not only out of the carriage but also sprawled flat on her stomach on the ground. A moment of silence passed before gasps of shock filled the air and Makoto was sure even though she couldn't hear her growl of frustration from Lady Yuki. Suddenly absorbing the situation several soldiers, judging by their heavy footfalls and the clanking or armor rushed over to help her.

"Arigoto." She whispered and one took her hand and helped her up. Her face she was sure gave the color of a red spider lily flower a run for its money at the moment.

'What does he think of me or anyone for that matter right now?' And at that moment Makoto made her second grave error of the day. She looked up and sky blue eyes met cold calculating brown.

Realizing what she'd done a second too late and that Lady Yuki's first rule was broken she thought for a moment on pretending she hadn't just done what she did. Makoto gave up the thought a second later when a low murmur went through the crowd and instead observed for the moment the man before her who was without a doubt to become her husband Motonari Mori. He was a man of average height had a thin yet muscled build along with perfect posture and was wearing a light green kimono and sandals. His face was lightly tan with a sharp nose and narrowed eyes with thin dark eyebrows above them his mouth was also a sharp structure but had a softened quality to the sides. Framing his face dark layered straight brown hair fell to his lower neck but what held her attention were his eyes a seemingly brown vault locking away his feelings from the outside world yet penetrated all others they met. And at that moment she had an urge she'd never felt before more than anything else Makoto simple wanted the man before her to smile. And it was at that moment she opened her mouth and accidentally spoke her mind, solidly braking rule number two on Lady Yuki's list and though-roughly embarrassing her entire clan and herself.

"What kind of father do you think you'd make?" Startled gasps of shock and laughter filled the area. A ladies shriek of horror from behind her and a thump alerted her that Lady Yuki had fainted dead away. For the second time that day Makoto's face filled with heat and turned a deep red glancing down for a moment she nervously bit her bottom lip before peering up at Motonari she saw that he was impassive as ever the only different being a slight lowering of his eyebrows at last he opened his mouth and spoke in a deep and rasphy voice.

"I trust you will play the part you are given well Lady Makoto. I have no use for a worthless pawn on my board." She didn't understand why she wasn't afraid or upset by his words it was as if she was someone else at that moment and she hoped that whatever it was it wasn't moving her in the wrong direction.

"My lord I will strive to be your most valued piece." And to the astonished stares of all present except for the still unconscious Lady Yuki, Makoto gave the her fiancé a small charming smile. Motonari never batted an eye.

101stardreamer: Thanks for getting me off my bum guys I intended to update this yesterday on Christmas as a gift but it took longer than I thought. Anyhow thank you all for sticking with me and all your wonderful reviews those seriously are the things that keep people like me writing I would also appreciate if you could send me information on Motonari Mori and the other character if you find sources I want to feature all the characters who interact with Motonari Mori in this story. Thank you once again and Happy New Year!


End file.
